


Fallen Down

by Otaku_Eloise



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Eloise/pseuds/Otaku_Eloise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red, aqua, orange, blue, purple, green, orange...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Down

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Fallen children headcanons.  
> This was a poem I randomly thought up; you don't have to read it... But I'd appreciate it... Constructive criticism is welcomed... I sound like Napstablook, don't I?

The aqua soul.  
Walked up the mountain with their parents, but had fallen down.  
The second child.  
With a ribbon and toy knife, they couldn't stay active and fell to an orange attack.  
The first soul.

The orange soul.  
Walked up the mountain with friends, but had fallen down.  
The third child.  
With a bandana and glove, they couldn't sit still and fell to a blue attack.  
The second soul.

The blue soul.  
Walked up the mountain without thinking, but had fallen down.  
The fourth child.  
With their tutu and ballet shoes, they went down the wrong path and was killed by the only one to stop her.  
The third soul.

The purple soul.  
Walked up the mountain out of curiosity, but had fallen down.  
The fifth child.  
With their glasses and notebook, they couldn't get out of the way fell to the spider queen.  
The fourth soul.

The green soul.  
Walked up the mountain because they could, but had fallen down.  
The sixth child.  
With an apron and a frying pan, they couldn't block the attacks and fell to the captain of the royal guard.  
The fifth soul.

The yellow soul.  
Walked up the mountain on a dare, but had fallen down.  
The seventh child.  
With their cowboy hat and empty gun, they weren't able to shoot and fell to the robot.  
The sixth soul.

The second red soul.  
Walked up the mountain for an unknown reason, and had fallen down.  
The eighth child.  
With their bandage and stick, they can still earn the happy (or bad) ending.  
Or they can become the seventh soul.


End file.
